Stop The World
by LittleHolly
Summary: Because he wanted to prove that he loved her. He wanted her to know he wasn’t like the others. He wanted her to know that he’d do anything for her. Even if it meant standing on the school roof....naked


**_Stop The World_**

**Summary: Because he wanted to prove that he loved her. He wanted her to know he wasn't like the others. He wanted her to know that he'd do anything for her. Even if it meant standing on the school roof….naked.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, Just the plot.**

**An: I got super bored and wrote this…I don't know where it came from…**

* * *

She slammed her locker shut and stomped down the hallway, swinging her bag round her shoulders. Her curls bouncing from side to side as she walked.

She was pissed. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

She marched into her homeroom and slammed her books onto her desk, heads turning to glare at the small girl. She sat in her seat and let out a loud groan. The heads of the other students were still starring.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped at them. They immediately went back to whatever they were doing before.

The blonde stood up and walked over to the petite brunette.

"Gabriella." The blonde said in a soft voice, smiling, taking a seat next to her. "It wasn't that bad…."

"He said he didn't have a girlfriend. He said he loved me. He said that he'd never fucking leave me." The brunettes voice raised with each word she spoke.

"Yeah, but he's a jackass…" Sharpay replied trying to get her friend to calm down, after all people were starring.

"No…being a jackass is when you screw up like Jason." Gabriella spat.

"Hey!!" Jason cried, looking at his two friends. Gabriella glared at him and Sharpay gave him her "look"

"Fine.." Jason confessed. "I'm a Jackass…"

"David Nicholson is a Fucking great big idiot who I hate so much!!!!" Gabriella snarled. "I cant even think of a word to describe him. That's how much of an idiotic jackass he is."

Sharpay sighed. " Look, I know it's hard but you can't be mad for ever."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll be mad for as long as I want, Thank you very much!"

Sharpay groaned and stood up. She walked to the front of the class and sat next the sandy haired boy and his curly haired friend.

"David fuck up?" Troy asked, eyes darkening as he spoke.

Sharpay nodded. "He has a girlfriend. He's been dating her for a year. Gabriella went over to his place yesterday and saw them.""What happened?" Chad asked, leaning his chin on his basketball.

"David got dumped, twice, and Gabriella broke…..everything breakable in site." Sharpay explained.

"Well, he got off easy, remember Luke." Troy smirked.

Chad flinched. "Poor guy, has like a 50/50 chance of having kids now."

"Serves him right," Troy scoffed. "He had it coming."

Sharpay shook her head and looked over to her best friend. "I feel so sorry for her…"

"Yeah, you should tell her you love her Troy." Chad said casually.

"No." Troy snapped.

"Why??" Chad whined. "You wont hurt her like those other douche bags. She'll be happy…."

"Because…." Troy started.

"Hey!! Gabi!!" Sharpay shouted. "Troy has something to tell you." She pointed at Troy smiling.

Chad smiled too. "Yeah he says its really important!"

Troy looked at them, wide eyes. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Helping you." Sharpay smiled.

Troy groaned.

"He'll meet you free period!" Sharpay told her beaming.

"Why don't you just tell her I love her yourselves." Troy grunted.

"Hey!! Gabi!! Troy Lo-" Chad started but didn't finish. Sharpay kicked him off his chair.

"OW!!" He complained, Lying on the ground.

Gabriella looked at them confused.

"He was going to say, that Troy loves you're outfit today. Very nice." Sharpay said giving her a thumbs up and winking.

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her outfit.

Sharpay smiled again. "You're Welcome."

Troy looked at her. "Why!!??"

"You needed that extra push." She said, interlacing her hands together on the desk in front of her.

"Good Morning class! Sorry I'm late, Mrs Featherbridge decided to paint the Sun in our new musical orange. We need a yellow sun not an orange one. Mr Danforth! Get off the floor. This is High School! Not Kindergarten!" Ms Darbus snapped.

Chad slowly got up. "Sorry Ms Darbus." He said glaring at Sharpay, who smiled and waved at him innocently.

"Yes, well anymore misbehaving at you'll be painting my sun after school." Ms Darbus told him.

Chad just nodded, keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Mr Danforth. If you want to stare at Miss Evans please do it in your own time. Not mine."

Chad blushed moving his gaze to the floor.

"Its okay Ms Darbus." Sharpay smiled. "He's just a bit upset that I would date him."

Chad glared at her. "I don't want to date you!!"

Sharpay just nodded. "He's in denial."

Ms Darbus looked at Sharpay in understanding. "Well, I know what that's like." She cleared her throat. "Danforth, Eyes to the front!"

Chad blushed again.

Ms Darbus started her speech on the magic of the theatre and how its much more that just acting.

* * *

The bell finally went and Troy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey." Gabriella said smiling, as Troy walked up the steps to the rooftop. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Troy hesitated but nodded anyways. "Yeah…" He trailed off and went to sit next to her. "Listen…Gabs…."

Gabriella kept her eyes locked on him as he spoke.

"I know that, when it comes to relationships, you haven't had the best of luck…" He trailed off again, her eyes darkened.

"It's not my fault their all stupid idiots." She snapped.

"I know!" Troy said quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side. "I know!"

Gabriella sighed and composed herself. "I'm sorry. Carry on…?"

Troy nodded. "Well, you see, I've been having these….feelings."Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "What sort of feelings…?"

"Strong ones." Troy stated.

Gabriella nodded. "Which means…."

"It means that, I like you…a lot." Troy explained closing his eyes, expecting the worst.

What he didn't expect was her to burst out laughing.

Troy looked at her. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

Gabriella shook her head crying, with laughter "You're so sweet! I cant believe you'd pretend to like me to make me feel better!"

Troy looked at her confused. "I, err, I'm not pretending."

Gabriella laughed even harder. "Okay, Okay. You can stop now."

"You don't believe me?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't. It was a funny joke though. Wow, that really made me feel better today."

"Ermmm…" Troy said awkwardly.

"I'll see you later Troy." She said walking away.

Oh, well this was just Fan-Fucking-tactic. He thought. He needed a plan. But sadly, Troy Bolton's plan usually spelt trouble.

* * *

The next day Gabriella was even more pissed off then yesterday. David had called her all night. Telling her he loved her and he was sorry. Well, this just ticked Gabriella off and by 8:30pm she was throwing stuff in her room. Great!

She practically stomped off the bus and was too caught up in her own problems to even notice the large crowd gathered in front of the school.

"GABI!" Sharpay screeched, grabbing her friends arm.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Sharpay ran to the front of the crowd and stood next to Chad. Gabriella looked at them. Chad was starring, mouth open at the top of the school, Sharpay pointed upwards.

Gabriella looked up and gasped. "What's he doing?"

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" Troy shouted from the roof. Naked. "YESTERDAY I SAID I LOVED YOU AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS JOKING! DOES IT LOOK LIKE A JOKE NOW??"

Gabriella eyes widened as she starred at him. Ms Darbus came to the front of the crowd confused.

"Why is everyone crowding outside we should be-" She turned around and looked up to roof. "Oh My-" She said and fainted, falling to the ground. A few snigger's could be herd through the crowd. Gabriella wasn't quiet sure it was because Ms Darbus just fainted or because a naked Troy was standing on the roof on East High declaring his love towards her. Oh, how romantic.

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN EXPRESS. I WOULD STOP THIS WORLD JUST TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME! WHAT I NEED TO LIVE HAS BEEN GIVEN TO ME BY THE EARTH. WHY I NEED TO LIVE HAS BEEN GIVEN TO ME BY YOU! I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA"

Gabriella smiled. "He's such an idiot." She said, running into the school.

"I always wondered what size Troy was…."Chad said to himself.

Sharpay looked at him and slapped his head.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"I LOVE GABRIELLA!!" Troy shouted carrying on with his "speech"

"I wonder if he knows Gabriella's gone…?" Chad said.

Sharpay sighed. "I don't think it really matters."

* * *

Gabriella ran up the steps to the roof, dropping her bag along the way.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS MY LIFE!" Troy continued.

"Troy!" She said smiling.

Troy turned round smiling. "Oh, Hi Gabs, Wait. How long have you been here for?"

Gabriella shrugged, walking towards him "It doesn't matter."

She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming her lips onto his. Troy was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

"Awww." Sharpay said, looking up "Their Kissing.."

"ha-ha!" Came a male voice from behind her. "He's kissing her naked ha-ha."

Sharpay turned round and punched the guy in the face. He fell to the floor.

"What!!" Chad shouted. "Why did you punch him???"

Sharpay shrugged. "He was ruining the moment, its okay anyways, its only Howard."

Chad looked at her. "His names Jack, and theirs no need to result to violence, where you not brought up better!!"

"Shhhh!!" Sharpay said. "I'm watching them!"

Chad looked down at Jack again before shrugging and looking up again. She was right it was only Jack. Nobody liked him anyways, well apart from that one kid who was trying to help him up.

Ms Darbus slowly stood up and looked around. "Oh my goodness I-" She started, then looked up again. She gasped and fell to the floor-again.

Snigger's came from the crowd once again. Either because Ms Darbus fainted again or because Gabriella was making out with a naked Troy on the roof of East High. Again, How romantic.

* * *

Gabriella pulled back from Troy. "You mean it?" She said breathlessly.

Troy rolled his eyes. "No, I just did this for a laugh…"

Gabriella giggled. "I love you too."

Troy smiled and kissed her again. "I mean it you know, I'll Stop the World for you." He whispered.

She smiled. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you stop the world for me, after you get dressed." She said looking down.

Troy blushed and covered himself. "The world shall be stopped, after I get dressed."

Gabriella smiled. "That's all I ask,"

And he kissed her, again. Because he would stop the world for her. In clothes though, obviously.

* * *

**An: Review! Is it a bit too much? lol.**

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this one.**

**Oh and the whole "**What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by you." **thing was a quote I found on the Internet.. So I don't own it =)**

**Review! And Check out my story:**

Shut Up and Love Me

**Please and Thank You**

**Holly**

**xx**


End file.
